One more life to live
by zinthafan
Summary: SEQUEL TO IT'S YOUR FAULT Bella and Edward return from death as ghosts, only to find out what they came back for was to cause them even more pain then they had come with.
1. Chapter 1

**Memo: Hey!!- I've been debating for weeks whether to, or whether not to, continue this story- and I've decided that I should due to one recent review-**

**NOTE: I do NOT do one shots by the way- and so this WILL be a story!!**

**And it's like Ohmigod, lol- this is my lucky number five!!**

**And It's your fault was my lucky number one, and it's like WOW!!- I'm making a sequel!!**

**Disclaimer: Did you read the before story??

* * *

**

**Alice's View-

* * *

**

"Jasper," I whispered, knudging him from his blank state, trying to arouse him.

He just stirred.

"Jasper," I whispered, trying again. He'd been like this a lot lately, a year now marking the first anniversary from their- the names weren't said anymore- death.

He began to blink this time. And after saying his name just once more, he collapsed into my awaiting arms. He believed that this anniversary was due to his fault, that the problem with Edward and Bella would never have happened if he hadn't intruded in on it in the first place.

"I'm sorry Alice," he breathed, his unusually hot breath irking my senses.

"It's not your fault," I tried again. "Really Jasper," I wanted to cry, "what happened is _not _your fault."

"No Alice," he shook his head vehemently, objecting. "It is. She would never have been there- he would never have been there, if I hadn't pushed them on top of each other in the first place."

"I said that same thing too once Jazz," I muttered, "and Edward learned to forgive me eventually. But what I did Jasper, is that I destroyed his life- by almost killing her. It was only by chance that they came back of course- you know that. And you reunited them, and they're probably laughing at us from Heaven right now,' I laughed, my eyes beginning to water.

"I feel so bad Alice," he murmured softly, barely audible to my own ears. "I-"

"Don't you _dare _take all the blame on yourself Jasper," I snapped, "for it's _both _our faults- it's all of ours, not just yours."

"But Alice-" he objected, trying to interrupt.

I didn't let him. I didn't want him to lose it again.

Not again.

"We all do," I cried as I shushed him, "We all do."

* * *

**Esme's View-

* * *

"Carlisle," I tried again, shaking him. "You really do _not _have to go to the Hospital of all days today- they understand."**

"It's all right," he said calmly, trying to soothe me, apparent hysteria I knew lingering in my tone. "It's my job after all."

"Carlisle," I begged, "what about the others, they need you!"

"And you don't," he smirked, pulling me up from the sofa.

"Of course I do," I said drastically as I fell back on the sofa, "it's time to treat your wife today."

"Yes, I really believe that Esme. I-"

I didn't let him go on though, for if he did- I didn't want him to go through Edward's death by himself. He'd only tell himself that he should have tried harder, had done everything- but should have tried harder. He'd tried once of course with Rosalie, but she'd found someone else, and after that- he'd only hoped for Alice for a little while.

**(To fall in love with Edward that is!!- so he wouldn't have gone with the mortal Bella!!)**

"My symptoms," I began, "are nausea, with a killer headache. I feel a need to go to the bathroom really badly, but no matter my amount of fluids, I can't seem to go. And of course, no matter how much Lunesta I'm at, nothing seems to be doing the trick- I still can't fall asleep," I moaned and turned around for effect.

"Hmm," he pondered, rubbing his chin in amusement. "How's your sexual activity been in the past few weeks, or possibly months."

"Nausea, nausea," I squealed, turning over. "And like you don't know," I snickered.

He just laughed.

"Honestly Esme," he shrugged. "I have to get to work- quit stalling me."

"Since when do you get to tell me what to do?" I growled, hurt by the fact that he was still leaving- and at my obvious hurt too!!

"Esme," he moaned, pained that I was still trying.

"Carlisle," I whispered, suddenly stroking his cheek in front of him, having given up on my before strategy. "Don't blame yourself for Edward's death. It wasn't your fault."

Chuckling darkly, he just shook his head in obvious disgust at himself.

"Carlisle," I moaned, trying again. "It's _not _your fault. There was nothing more you can do. You-"

"Don't intrude on this Esme," he barked suddenly as I jumped back, and then said in a softer tone, apologizing. "Sorry for that, it's just that I've known Edward for a much longer time than I've known you."

"I understand that of course. I-"

"And it's not that I don't love you," he added, interrupting. "It's just that you wouldn't understand."

"Try me," I offered.

"No." Short- cut, I noticed. One-word. He never spoke this way.

"Tell me," I insisted, trying again.

"_Damn it Esme,_" he snapped, separating himself from me entirely. 'Can't you see?" he yelled, as I shook my head, shocked. "I've saved just about _everyone _I've met for the past three hundred years, and when it comes to my _son, _the one I've been with for over a _hundred _years- well, for your information Esme, he's _dead. _The one person I wasn't able to save- my son."

"Carlisle," I begged, reaching out my hand, trying to apologize. "I'm sorry Carlisle. I swear I-"

"Good bye Esme," he said, strangely calm and suddenly as he left. I didn't think I'd see him again after that.

I didn't know how much of a toll my words had had on him.

* * *

**Rosalie's View-

* * *

**

"Emmett," I muttered, trying to cheer him up. "You've got to get up. Really. You've been doing this for too long."

His moping around like this was seriously bringing down my spirits, and it most certainly _not _was making me happy.

"One year Rose," he squealed. "It's been one shit year since they died Rose. One _year!" _I rolled my eyes. He was going back into hysteria mode here.

"You do this any longer Emmett," I warned, "and I'm going to leave you right now. I have a shopping trip that you are _not _going to ruin."

"How can you not care Rosalie?" he gasped, horrified by my words.

"We have to get over it some time or another," I rolled my eyes at his query. "Honestly, you can't let it consume our whole lives."

"You never showed any regret from the beginning," he glared, his tone turning to anger.

"Don't use that tone with me Emmett," I sniffed, dismayed by attitude.

"You haven't, now that I think about it," he flashed, rising from his seat. "You never have, and you aren't even doing anything now."

"Leave it alone Emmett," I rolled my eyes once again. "The mall will close if we don't get there soon."

"Is this all you even _care _about? Then why'd I marry you-" I could feel my heart, which had once began, stop once more. "Why am I with you here, instead of Jasper and the others? Why am I with _you _who never showed any care whatsoever towards the two of them. Why am I bothering Rose? Tell me that. Why-"

"Shut up,' I shouted, horrified by his accusations. He didn't' know what his words meant to me. He didn't. "Let's just _go."_

"_You _go," he shouted, angry at my suggestions. I thought I was going to fall. He was starting to leave.

"Emmett," I whispered, reaching towards him. "Emmett, I-"

"Shove it Rose," he snickered, disgusted by me. "I don't want to hear it."

"Emmett," I tried again, my voice breaking. "I-"

"_Shove _it Rosalie," he shook. "My _brother, our _brother _died _today minus a year. Him and his fiancée- Bella. And you don't even _care!"_

"DAMN it Emmett," I shouted, screeching and finally snapping. "What do you _think _I care about? Do you regret marrying me? Do you regret me turning you? For ever falling in love with such a beast like me? Do you-"

"Tell me what you did Rose," he murmured, suddenly. "What did you do last year?"

"What do you mean?" I paled, now my heart restarting and beating wildly, thumping against my chest.

"You did something," he accused, catching on. "You-"

"Good- bye Emmett," I gulped, turning around myself, and beginning to walk away.

"Wait Rose," he called, grabbing my hand from the behind cautiously, stopping me. "Tell me," he murmured seductively, holding my chin up in his hand.

"I-" I stuttered, lost for words, then trying to escape. "Was very sorry?" I shrugged uneasily, not knowing what to do.

"You swore you'd never lie to me Rosalie Hale," he shook his head. "You-"

"I didn't want to see what happened to you after Edward left for the first time," I shuddered, recalling the memory. "I didn't want that to happen again, when he was _really _gone, and so I brought him to Bella. I made him do that, Emmett," I shook my head, wiping at my eyes reflexively. "And he didn't want to. And then he'd still be alive Emmett. He'd still be with us, and you and Carlisle and Jasper and Alice, and-"

"It's not your fault Rose," he muttered as he wrapped me around his chest, "It's all of ours. Not just yours."

"But Emmett," I objected, trying to tell him he was wrong. "I-"

"We'll fix this someway Rosy," he swore, "one way or another. We'll fix it."

"How?" I asked, sniffling. It was only with him that I ever felt vulnerable. Ever felt whole.

"Just shut up Rosalie," he laughed, his voice calming me. Emmett would know what to do, he always did. I left myself in his arms.

**

* * *

Bella's View-

* * *

**

"Edward?" I muttered, turning around, looking for him after our fall. "Edward?" I cried again, seeking him. "Where are you?"

"Global warming officials have decided that 2007 is the-" 2007, I freaked, hearing a group of women talking among themselves. It's 2007, and I'm not with Edward.

I decided to ask them.

"What day is it?" I asked, strolling over to them, tapping one on the shoulder. She didn't look up. I tried again.

"Exuse me miss," I said louder, pinching her this time. "What _day _is it?" The woman just clenched her jaw a little bit, and continued on talking, rubbing her shoulder right though me.

_How odd, _I thought. _She seemed to go right through me._

"What day is it?" I asked a gentlemen to the side of her, hoping he would respond in contrast to miss prudent over here.

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed when he didn't respond. _How rude, _I huffed, and turned around once more to ask someone else.

Someone else though, at that very moment, seemed to walk through me.

I froze.

I didn't know what was happening.

"The first anniversary of our death," a voice sung behind me, the first response today.

"Edward,' I squealed, leaping into his arms. He was the only one who seemed to notice. I smiled. He was the only one I _wanted _to notice. "What's happening?" I asked, confused, and still clinging to him.

"We're dead Bella,' he clarified obviously. "We-"

"I know that Edward. What else would a fall from what made the city of lights do?" I laughed, pecking him affectionately on the cheek- though a bit dimmed that he thought I was that stupid. "But what happened?"

"We're ghosts Bella," he sighed in defeat.

"Ghosts?" I asked, sniffing my nose in displeasure.

"Ghosts," he confirmed, nodding his head.

That made my list a total of :

1. Vampires

2. Werewolves

3. Now Ghosts.

1 + 2 + 3 Yippee for me.

* * *

**NOTE: I KNOW I took forever to update, and at least ten people have taken me off their alert list- but oh well, there are still quite a few of you left!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**FASTER UPDATES (SERIOUSLY- I'm abiding fully by this now for being so disappointed by my other reviewers, lol!) ARE CREATED MY REVIEWS!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. All over again

**Memo: This is the most successful a single story's ever been with one chapter!! Thank you guys so much- and for continuing this after, and adding it to your favorites and alerts, after the over month and a half ago due sequel to "It's your Fault"-**

**THANK YOU!!**

**So VERY, VERY, MUCH!!

* * *

**

**Note: I know I have no excuse for how long after I update and all- and so I'm sorry!! But I have to tell you guys to be prepared since I'm going away to far, far, away land, lol- from Wednesday to the fifth of January and wont' have a computer there!! So no updates for awhile after this, sorry!!**

**Happy Holidays/New Year/Vacations to all of you guys in advance!!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Someone tried to put in a point in a review last time, and sorry to say- lol, what you said is exactly what will happen!!

* * *

**

**Bella's View-

* * *

**

"Edward," I whispered, turning towards him. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he gulped, looking just as shocked as I was.

"Big help you seem to be," I sighed, taking my head in my hands in frustration.

"What's so bad about being ghosts?" he asked, suddenly beside me, taking my hands away from me face and into his own. "And so different from being 'vampires'?"

"Because we didn't go through people," I snorted, my head still down.

"We can't expose our secret now," he pointed out. "No one ever has to know."

"Not even your family?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Ours,' _he corrected automatically. "And as far as that goes, I don't know Bella," he sighed. "Where they could be is a total mystery to me. I doubt they stayed in Forks any longer."

"What you're saying," I tried to make out, "is that we can't see them anymore because we can't find them?"

"Exactly," he grimaced, turning his head.

Hearing his words, I began to remember them. Remember how they looked, how they acted- sweet Alice. Alice, who stayed by me for so long, took me to help save Edward. Alice, who risked her own self to unite me with _my _lover, while separating herself from her own lover, perhaps permanently, when the Volturi came.

It was Alice who had done so much, forced me to go shopping with her a few times, tried so hard to please me. My best friend, I bargained, and now I'd never be able to see her again.

'We can always look," I tried. "We don't know how long this is going to last, and it might be forever, and so we-"

"You're right," he nodded in agreement. "We _don't _know how long this is going to last, what's going to happen to us if we leave here- the place I remember that we both died at. We-"

I smiled happily that he understood. "Can go find them!" I whooped, swinging an arm. He caught it.

"Could both get separated," he continued, ignoring me. 'We could both go back to what we once were- a pile of crushed bones or dust I believe, and be separate for another year again, and make it happen all over again. We could be a meaningless nothing Ms. Swan, and I don't want to risk that," he finished.

"Well," I objected, "I'd rather _be _that meaningless nothing than spend the rest of my life here. You're great to have around and all that Cullen," I shook my hand, "but I can't spend the rest of forever here with you on the Eiffel Tower. Have fun doing that yourself though," I encouraged, nodding my head.

"What if _I _don't let you leave?" he smiled, his grip tightening.

"Who knows?" I giddied. "Maybe here the female's stronger than the male!" I tried then, taking my wrist out of his grip. Pulling hard, clenching my teeth, and trying to back up, I _gave _up. And tried again. And again. Until he laughed. Sudden power came at that time though, and my hand was released thanks to his losing concentration. I slapped him.

"What was that for?" he growled, trying to grab my flailing hand once again.

"Payback," I muttered, wrinkling my nose.

"Really?" he challenged, leaning closer, a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"_Really," _I confirmed catching on.

I didn't have the guts to leave then.

* * *

**Rosalie's View-

* * *

"You want to go to ol' Pari?" Emmett asked, still holding me. Sighing, I nodded my head once. I knew going there, especially after a year, would probably help me get over it.**

The old quote, I remember, _"You can run, but you can't hide."_

The idiot who made that up, I laughed. How right he was…

I had run so long from it, from Edward's death that it was almost exhausting- _knowing _that it was _me _that had made him go up there that whole entire time.

That it was _me _that almost made him lose his life in the first place, telling him to go meet Bella, the suicide girl who first jumped off the bridge; causing him to lose his mortal life as well.

I hated Bella, I realized.

She had found out our secret, swearing not to tell a soul, and then exposing us to her much-too-hairy friends.

She had driven Edward to the Volturi, asking for death.

And now, she had driven both of them to death- the whole Cullen clan practically behind them.

I hated her so much, I realized. So, very, very much.

"How about invite the rest of them along with us?" he asked, looking at me intently.

"Carlisle and all of 'em?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "What about it?"

"Sure," I agreed. "It would be great. We'll go tell them right now."

* * *

**Alice's View-

* * *

**

"Jasper," I murmured, my face heavy in his hands.

"What is it Alice?"

"Do you want to go to Paris? To go to…"I trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"Why?" he asked, curious to see where I came up with that.

"Emmett's about to ask us," I smiled, grinning tightly.

"It would be great," he replied, kissing the top of my forehead.

A moment later when Emmett stepped in, he knew our answer.

* * *

**Esme's View-

* * *

**

"Carlisle," I tried again, "I'm so sorry for what I did. I don't know what I-"

"Time up for the message," his phone repeated for the third time.

I hung up, and didn't call again.

He could answer when he had his time.

I would never understand either, what my words had done to him. I knew I hadn't know Edward as long as he had, hadn't been with him and raised him- and now to be troubled by the likes of a person like me on my son's _death _anniversary would be something I wouldn't be able to manage.

And Carlisle, the strongest person I knew, wasn't able to manage either.

And all this doctoring too, I knew, it was killing him. Tearing him from the insides, he would lose it, and I couldn't lose him.

Not now.

Not yet.

Not ever.

But I was anyway, and I couldn't handle it.

Rosalie stepped in at that point. Rosalie was the closest to me, of all of them.

"_Like mother, like daughter," _as the old quote went.

"What is it Rosalie?" I asked, curious to what she had to say.

"Do you want to go to visit Edward?" she smiled, looking at me.

"That would be wonderful," I smiled, looking up at her. "Get Carlisle, he won't talk to me," I sighed.

"Why's that?" she asked, flinching at my words. Supposedly, I sounded harsh.

"I told him to stay with me," I admitted. "And he yelled at me for being able to save everyone- everyone except for his fun."

"That's harsh," she looked shocked.

"I know,' I sighed. "But who better than me to deserve it?"

* * *

**Carlisle's View-

* * *

**

I received a call from Rosalie- the one who was alive, I reminded myself; they all seemed dead now- to ask if I could go to Paris with them.

"Is Esme going?" I asked.

"Why?" Rosalie wondered, feigning curiosity. Such a liar, I thought. Esme must have told her.

"You guess," I sighed. "And yes, I'll meet you there tomorrow."

I shut the phone before she could reply.

* * *

**Next Day at Eiffel**

**Edward's View

* * *

**

"Hey Bella," I grinned, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah," she answered, smiling coyly.

"What do you want to do?"

"What we were doing before,' she grinned, locking my face in her hands again.

It was nice, for a several moments. But after a day and a half of doing it, it was getting kind of boring. "Tell me something about yourself," I laughed, gently pushing her away.

"You already know everything," she pointed out.

"No," I shook my head, "I don't. What do you feel about…the abuse of women?" I asked, slightly curious.

"I hate anyone who abuses women in any shape, way, matter or form- verbally or physically,' she stated simply, as if it were obvious.

"You probably would after my first 'date' with you," I chuckled, remembering what those men were thinking…how I could have so easily put a stop to all of it if she'd let me.

"Relax," she sighed, gently squeezing my hand. 'Your eyes, even though you were human when you died and all, are getting dark anyway. You-"

"Shh, Bella," I froze, stopping her. Craning my neck to get a better view of the crowd, I saw them for the very first time. "They're here," I breathed, motioning my head towards them.

She looked to see where I was looking at, and smiled. "Now we won't have to move," she laughed, bouncing up.

* * *

**Alice's View-

* * *

**

Arriving in Paris for me was one of the hardest times I'd had in so many years.

Seeing the Eiffel Tower was even harder.

And still, yet to come- was seeing the tables.

I looked, wordlessly, through the crowds of people, hoping that they were still there.

From couple to couple, I searched.

And still, I found it was pointless.

I smelled for them, I looked for them. And still yet, I saw nothing.

This part was the hardest of all.

Turning my head slowly to see the others, I could see they were doing the same; scanning those who stood around us, were laughing at a table or sharing a kiss, disappointed, but not giving up, that our Edward and his Bella could still be found.

**(VISION(** +

"_Really," _Bella confirmed, looking at Edward deep in the eyes.

"What do I do now?" he asked, a glint of mischief locked tight in his eyes.

"Whatever you want," she sighed. _Such an idiot, _I thought, laughing to myself. "We're in Paris, the city of _romance," _she elaborated, "and I trust you."

"All right then," he breathed, tickling her from the sides, laughing to himself as she bobbed hysterically, clearly not thinking that this would have been his obvious plan.

"Let _go,' _she cried, trying to get out of his grip. "Out, out, out,' she chanted, trying to shove her nails into his fingers to make him get out this way, since he clearly wasn't any other way.

He just kept laughing.

Typical Edward.

Bobbing up and forth, there was a violin playing in the background- Clair de Lune, I recognized.

Laughing to themselves, smiling and being with each other seemed to be their only priority.

There were people passing by, a man reading a newspaper sitting at the table next to where they were, and yet they didn't notice.

No one gawked or stared.

No one flinched as they began kissing two minutes later.

And no one, I realized, seemed to even notice as they walked right through them.

And then the man, the one reading the newspaper, folded it in half as he went up to get his coffee.

The date read yesterday.

**(END OF VISION(++

* * *

**

**Jasper's View-

* * *

**

"Alice," I asked, looking at her questioningly. Her face- blank, it seemed.

And then, I noted, she did that what she had done once before.

Alice fell, thank god in my arms this time, avoiding a dent for onlookers to notice later on.

She had a vision.

"What is it?" I asked, two minutes later, when she had recovered.

**

* * *

Alice's View-

* * *

"Nothing," I replied, locking my eyes in Jasper- who was looking at me curiously, trying to find out about the so called 'vision' I had just had.**

"At all?" he asked, confusion knitting his brow.

"Just my imagination," I smiled, getting up, and pecking him on the cheek. "Thanks for catching me.'

"No problem," he replied, still looking dazed.

I walked past him.

This, I knew, was only my imagination from the reckless guilt I had created in myself, this guilt belonging _purely _to me- the reason we were here, was _my _fault.

And the same vision hit me once more, the one I had so long ago it seemed now.

A little over a year.

The same memories, the same life, and the same consequences.

_I first saw Bella, the look of determination in her eyes. Her telling me a final "thanks," I then saw her on the ground, writhering and screaming for what seemed like days but were actually and simply moments. I then saw myself call Jasper. I heard him tell me that she was dead. I saw myself running, hopping on an airplane in hopes to get away from him. Then I saw him confront me. I saw Edward in front of me, realizing the words of my dream like thing, finally sinking in. I heard the word "intrigue" flash through my mind. I then saw Edward, cast out and throwing away what he was born for. And then I heard the words again. "It's all your fault. It's all your fault._

And I knew. It was all my fault. They were all right. And they still were.

* * *

**NOTE: WON'T be able to update for awhile- or be able to respond to anything you guys send me for a while either!!**

**Going to far, far, away land- lol, and so:**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS/Vacation/New Year to all of you in advance!!**

**And PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**The whole entire start of a YEAR is about to happen, and so pretty plez??- lol, with cherries on top??**

**It won't be hard…would just take two seconds…**

**Pretty Plez with sprinkles as well??**


	3. Deal or No Deal?

**MEMO: Ohmigosh, I know, this is like the took-me-way-too-long-to-update third chapter of this story, and I'm so sorry!!**

**I just got back from Windsor today, but then again, that's really no excuse since I left yesterday, and got back from far, far, away land about a month ago now-**

**So about two months since the last chapter!!**

**Either I recommend reading the two chapters if you forgot (which I seriously don't blame you if you did) or there's a summary under this:

* * *

**

**CHAPTERS ONE & TWO:**

**Edward and Bella come back to life as ghosts of some sort, and they are able to go through people, and no one with the exception of each other is able to see them at this point. And Alice has conventionally reassured herself that it's her "fault" all over again.

* * *

**

**Bella's View-

* * *

**

"Alice!" I cried, jumping forward. "Over here Alice, over here!"

She began walking my way. I bounced excitedly, coming to meet her as well. Edward trailed slowly behind, grinning.

"What are you doing?" I heard Jasper's voice ask- not me, but Alice- curiously.

She didn't reply. She was looking at me though, the most inquisitive expression I'd seen her give.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, now standing in front of her, her eyes scanning me.

"Nothing," she shook her head, and turned around.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"All right," said Jasper.

"Where are you going Alice?" I asked her then.

"What's wrong with your voice Jasper?" she asked- as I noted her voice was unusually quiet, and had lost it's usual color that I remembered so fondly- "I keep hearing two different tones of it?"

"What are you talking about Alice?" Jasper asked her, his expression blank.

I watched both of them carefully.

Edward was somewhat behind me, studying them just as well.

"Nothing," she shook her head. 'Nevermind."

She didn't say anything afterward.

They were starting to leave. I tried to follow after them, but Edward's hand stopped me forcefully despite my attempts to surge forward.

"Don't," he whispered, almost as if cautiously.

"What's the problem?" I asked, turning to glare at him for not letting me get Alice and Jasper.

"She saw us," Edward nodded, grim. "But she believes that it's her imagination. Jasper doesn't know what happened to her, and so that's not a problem."

"So Alice saw me and didn't do anything?" I asked, confused. She didn't make it seem that way.

"Yes," he verified, nodding his head. "Alice saw you but didn't say anything because she believes that both of us are dead- which, technically, we are- and she's just hallucinating."

"Why are you saying that?" I asked him, turning. "How can you supposedly tell?"

"Easily," he shrugged. "Over fifty years with her was enough to teach me what she thought and how she thought."

"I don't believe that," I shook my head.

"You have any other explanation?" he raised a brow at me.

"No," I admitted, shaking my head. "But it has to be something else. I don't believe she would do that. And this, of course, doesn't explain why you didn't let me go forward and follow her. Then perhaps I'd have a reason to go forward."

"I don't believe it's a good idea to leave here. Who knows what would happen if we left the area we died in or whatever? We probably WOULD be able to leave, but without knowing it, would begin to start breaking apart and fade away all together soon enough. And-" he put a finger to my lips before I could object- "there's a smaller chance of that happening here since this is where our auras were last stored or something." He clamped his whole hand on my mouth now, as I tried to struggle against it hopelessly anyway. "I read something about it in Carlisle's books a while ago. Does that explain it?"

"No," I stated bluntly, and shoved him aside.

I didn't like him.

Now to spend forever with him.

So not going to be fun- and if it wasn't for the little tidbit of the fact that I loved him, I so would have left right now.

* * *

**Alice's View-

* * *

**

"Hey Jasper," I shook his hand off my shoulder, "you go ahead with the rest of them. I have something to do and so I'll probably be back in a couple of days. All right?"

I didn't wait for his reply, and nor did I know what it was.

Kissing him swiftly on the cheek, sliding his keys out of his pocket, and taking off, I was leaving the border soon enough.

"Identity?" the woman asked.

"Sidney Millen," I smiled, handing her my newly acquired passport.

"Final destination?" she asked.

"London," I giggled, lying to her and showing her my nails. "I'm getting married, and meeting my fiancé because I had to come visit my parents here."

"All right," she raised a brow, trying to see through my explanation. "Any drinking in the past twenty-four hours?" she asked.

"I'm a Muslim," I gasped, acting as though the idea itself repelled me- which it did, anyways. I also knew that question was not standard practice.

"Muslims can't paint their nails," she said, looking at me curiously.

"They're not painted," I looked at her strangely- why couldn't she see that? "They're just cleaned and polished."

"I suppose," she shrugged, handing me back my passport. "How does a Muslim wedding go anyway?"

"Sign a slip," I smiled, and then drove off.

I crossed another border soon enough.

And then took a plane, not sure if Jasper had a GPS in this car or not.

Here, from Alice Cullen to Sidney Millen, my name had changed to Joretta Mortenski.

And within hours I was in my preferred country.

And then soon enough I had arranged my meeting with who I wanted to meet.

And he showed up.

"What did you do to them?" I asked, watching him closely.

"Alice," he smiled, beaming. "How was your trip?"

"I asked a question," I smiled tightly, glaring at him.

"Dear, dear Alice," Aro sighed. "Even the Volturi need to find some fun every once in a while."

"And this was the only available slot?" I raised a brow.

"The funnest, yes," he grinned. "But don't worry, you can still talk and communicate with them just like Bella- I don't know if you were aware or not at that time- was able to when she was apparently dead."

"What about the others- Carlisle, Jasper, Esme…? Can they as well?"

"Only you dear," he shook his head. "I told you that you had potential. Your powers go beyond vision somewhat, for everyone's powers are quite a ways out there. And don't worry, your beloved Edward and Bella will be together forever anyways. Nothing will happen to them from there on. They'll exist just like you- eternally."

"And I'm a ghost?" I questioned, confused.

He sniffled his nose. "No, you're not, but the main purpose was that you'll be able to communicate with them. Your Edward will re-develop the mini attributes he had before, and your Bella- well, no one knows what will happen to her. She might develop like what would happened to her if she had been turned, perhaps nothing will happen to either of them, or there's even a possibility because she came back to 'life' it seems, and this was another form of her body, that she could come back to life once more if you can find her remains."

"And if there weren't any?" I asked.

"There always are," he smiled.

"Could the same apply to Edward?" I asked.

"Perhaps."

"The implications?" I asked aloud.

"If you give yourself to us- for a few centuries at least. You can bring your Jasper if you want as well."

"What if I don't want that?"

"Then there's no reason in finding either of there bodies if you don't know what to do with it."

"And can you help me find it?"

"Already have," he smiled. "Deal or no deal."

"Two weeks," I shrugged, and walked out. "Give me two weeks," I murmured, knowing he had heard and shutting the door behind me.

"Bring them as well," he stated.

He didn't ask, I noted.

He didn't say 'if you choose to accept,' I noted.

He just said it.

As if it had been approved.

And somehow I would have to hope that Edward and Bella were still by the Eiffel.

That I could convince them to come to do this.

Aro certainly knew what I had seen and heard, he knew it was normal and didn't see anything wrong with it.

And once again, he could help them.

Bring them back to life, and save them, the only sacrifice in it being me- not that I minded anyways.

* * *

**Jasper's View-

* * *

**

Watching Alice walk out, after what I had just heard, she seemed no different. No feeling of uneasiness came from her, none of insecurity or restlessness, and none of sadness or regret either.

Instead, there was an unusual feeling of peace arousing from her. Calamity.

I don't believe she understood that this was what Edward and Bella wanted, for the world to leave them alone and for their problems to go away.

I don't think she understood that if they were here, with the rest of us, they'd face so many more problems.

And what was it to her anyway?

If we wanted to talk to them, we could easily do it through her.

What was her issue about it?

Surely they liked it this way.

Surely I could warn them.

I hadn't, though, heard the last part of Aro's and her conversation.

I hadn't heard that her mind was already made up. That both her and Aro knew there was no going back.

They had struck a deal, and by hell, there was no way I knew about it.

Yet.

* * *

**NOTE: I know there's nothing in it really, no plot of such sort YET of course.**

**But bear with me, you'll get one from this soon enough.**

**Tell me if you're confused.**

**And by the way, Aro already has both Bella and Edward's remains.**

**Alice struck a deal that she would stay with the Volturi for a couple of centuries.**

**Jasper's kinda the narrator here I believe, talking from future tense and he wants to stop this.**

**He, of course, at this point, doesn't know that there's a bigger problem out there and he has no idea how to fix it.**

**Bella and Edward have no idea what's really happening- some clue, I suppose, but not much more after that.

* * *

****And by the way, lol-**

**On February 4th, we have exactly 166 more days till _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _No offense to JK, but that name sounds kinda stupid.**

**We have till August (no date really) until we can all probably get eclipse (if not in book store, then on e-bay or something) which is, sadly, like 6 ½ months away till the early edition will be released.**

**Oh well, time ticks by faster than we know it!!

* * *

**

**PLEZ tell me how to improve this though, and so I definitely WILL update faster next time,**

**And I'm not so sure if you liked this or if this confused you because I don't believe I've written like this for a while,**

**But honestly tell me what you think!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**It seriously will NOT take long!!**

**PLEZ??**


	4. A New Power

**MeMO: HI!! I do know that I haven't updated in awhile, and I'm sorry- Lol, I so lost track of time (I thought it had been two weeks since I last updated, but apparently I'm wrong) and my computer broke down for like two weeks so I have like 10 hours of work to catch up on today-**

**And not a lot of time either, considering I have like 4 hours of available work time probably**

**Thanks for all the reviews by the way, but the amount of people who viewed it shrunk by so much so I wasn't really happy with it.

* * *

**

**Alice's View-

* * *

**

Coming back from Italy, I considered my options- as limited as they were.

I could tell Jasper, I knew, but he wouldn't like it and would have thought that I lost it as in mentally.

I could tell Carlisle who would investigate into it, and I knew that he'd probably believe me.

And I could go an confront Bella and Edward and ask them where their remains were stashed, if they had any clue since they'd probably been near the Eiffel since they'd died, and so they probably had seen what happened to their remains so I could get them.

Hopefully.

In the end, I decided to go to Rosalie, hoping she would understand.

I thought she would too, somewhat at least, but I knew I could depend on her support more than the support of anyone else really, as I saw her closer to me than even Jasper.

I called Rosalie as I was approaching the border, pressing five and then speed dial.

"Yes Alice," she said, recognizing me. "What do you want this time?"

"Rosalie," I rushed, "is anyone there?"

"Why are you so panicked Alice?" Rosalie asked, never sensing this vibe from me before really.

"Answer the question," I snapped, getting kind of mad at her.

"No one's here," she replied. 'Now what happened?"

"I made a deal with the Volturi Rose," I said, "Edward and Bella are still alive Rosy," I gushed. "They really are. I saw them at the Eiffel, and get this Rosy, they're _ghosts. _Can you believe it, seriously? Ghosts of all things, and apparently they can come back too!"

"Stop there," she said, before I could say anything else, and started laughing.

"Don't you believe me Rosalie?" I asked, confused, for this was the only reason I'd called her.

She just kept laughing. I couldn't help getting angry.

"I'm not kidding Rosalie, I seriously saw them there and I'm in Italy right now- well, at the border line since it's kinda pretty long. And you can even ask the Volturi."

She stopped laughing.

"Why are you calling and talking to me?" she asked, "if Jasper's right by you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a bit lost to where she was heading and how she'd came to that conclusion- she wasn't the type of person to doubt me so easily. "He's at the Mariott or something."

"No he's not," I could feel her shake her head. "I told him where you went and he followed after you, Ms. Millen Mortenski whatever you want to be called. He told me the passports you had with you Alice, he was the car right behind yours I think, or at least that's what he said over the phone. Well, at the very least, he could hear you. He-"

"Stop there," I rolled my eyes, "I use those same passports for a lot of things, what's the issue here?"

"Nothing, I've-suddenly-decided-to-give-myself-a-religion-gal," she laughed. I had no idea how she knew of that part. "Jasper called me about an hour ago as well, saying you made some sort of an agreement with the Volturi but he has no idea concerning any of it. Why isn't he with you right now Alice?" she asked.

I froze.

"Rose," I said calmly, "why did you do that?"

" He's concerned for you Alice, can't you see that? He knew you would take Edward's demise ten times harder than Carlisle even because then you'd have no one to pick on, to prode at, and you just can't stand anyone leaving. At least that's what he said. But-"

"What do you believe?" I asked her, just as calmly.

"Oh," she started, as if it was nothing. "Don't worry, I'm on your side."

"As in?" I said, asking her to elaborate.

"I saw them too," I could hear her smiling to herself. "Just like you Alice."

"Saw who?" I asked.

"Edward and Bella of course," she'd be shrugging right now. "I have no idea why you went to the Volturi though, since now they've already secured her remains and actually- they've already probably had it for awhile, but at least then we could have stolen it. What did they bargain you with?"

"How do you know all this?" I asked, all the calamity I once had instantly disappearing. "It sounds more like you're assuming or guessing or whatever, not like you know."

"You just confirmed it," she countered. "Now I do know."

"Did Jasper tell you?" I asked, desperate.

"You should really tell him, you know," she said. "Seriously, who knows what he'd be doing right now?"

The border line still quite far from me, I quickly turned around and looked out the back window. Sure enough, Jasper was there, trying to listen in on to what Rosalie and I were saying. I only thanked myself that we were speaking too quietly.

I waved to him, turning me head and smiling- cussing myself internally for my stupidity.

"Where are you right now?" I asked Rose, knowing the anger coming from my tone was clear enough.

"With your dear-adopted brother and his fiancé," she said, "where else?"

"Does Emmet know?" I smiled to myself now, for surely I could ruin her.

"Emmet's gone Alice," she whispered from the other side.

Concerned, I asked her 'where?'

"For good," came back as her reply.

She closed the phone.

* * *

**Edward's View-

* * *

**

"How did you- of all people- know?" I asked her, curious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked laughing, slightly hurt.

"How could you guess what the Volturi would say to Alice, when she was clearly so startled that you knew, and how did you even know where she was going, and how can you see me and Bella, and how are you-"

She just laughed at that.

I found her thoughts were blocked from me, as if she was intentionally doing that. How could she do that when I could perfectly well hear everyone else's thoughts now- all except Bella of course, and now her?

"A lot's changed since you've been gone," she said, sipping marmalade while pretended to read the French version of Elle.

I decided not to ask her about the marmalade, although I was curious. There were too many other questions far more important then just that.

Bella didn't seem to think so though, and took a seat right on the table where Rosalie sat.

"What's with the marmalade?" she asked, taking Rosalie's smile at the question as a reason to keep on going. "And with the rest of the stuff? But of course, first the marmalade," she asked, grinning.

"It tastes good," Rosalie shrugged, not caring that people were staring at her curiously- although she was whispering at sounds only Bella and I could hear- her lips were still moving.

"And with the rest of the stuff?" Bella continued, her not having to speak at any tone since Rosalie and I were the only two that could hear her.

"I can block Edward from my mind since apparently I'm not useless as everyone thought," she smiled. "I found out that I do have a power, but I don't really want to tell you right now. Although I have been doing research on the Volturi actually, and have been reading Carlisle's books and I just came to my own conclusions from then. Alice confirmed them just now," she sighed, leaning her head back and trying to look relaxed.

"Did you know that we were still here?" I asked, coming closer. Bella looked startled at how I would ask a question like this, seeming so pointless. But reclined as she saw Rosalie's smile grow wider, this perhaps being part of a power she wouldn't share with us.

"I found out not long ago actually," she began, shrugging. "Before all of us came to France, I had a strong feeling. Part of Carlisle's books really do come out as helpful you know," she smiled, shaking a finger at us- rather slowly actually as though she was about to twirl her hair.

"So you came here?" Bella asked, trying to get more information.

"And brought the rest with me," she concluded, ringing for the waiter and asking for another glass.

"How long are you planning on staying?" I asked, saying all the questions Bella didn't like it- or apparently I was trying to ruin the good mood in her point of view, as I could clearly see from her face.

"Just until I bring you guys back," she whispered, sliding a twenty out of her wallet and setting it on the table, leaving us behind.

And when we tried to follow her, we found we were blocked.

"Just how strong do you think her new powers are?" Bella asked, turning to face me.

"Strong enough to stop us apparently," I said, still watching Rosalie sashay away.

"Perhaps even bring us back," she tried hopefully.

"No one's powerful enough for that," I shook my head.

"Not even the Volturi?" she tried to counter.

"Not even them," I nodded, taking her with me and going far, far, away, climbing the tower rather slowly.

* * *

**Jasper's View-

* * *

**

Getting out of the car- and hooking it to hers- I went to go stand by her turbo.

"Nice to see you Alice," I grinned, seeing her fume. "What brought you to Italy of all places?"

"Like you don't know," she hissed, still not facing me or opening the window.

"Don't worry," I shrugged, disappointed- expecting it nevertheless- that she wouldn't tell me. "This should make you happy. I barely heard anything."

"I'd be happier if you'd stayed where I left you," she hissed even louder.

"Too bad for you we're married Alice dear," I grinned, shaking my head.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" she moaned, turning her face toward me finally. "Seriously Jasper, it would have been a lot easier than helping cause global warming."

"What's the deal with the Volturi?" I asked her, stopping the small talk. "And how come you were going to tell Rosalie but not me Alice, how about that. And-"

"I tried to te-"

"Shove the excuses Alice," I hissed coldly, "they aren't going to work this time."

Walking around the car, I let myself in the passenger seat before she knew what I was doing.

"You drive, and you can talk Alice," I warned, "or I'll go and find out myself."

Pierre and Sidney Millen Pelonis crossed the border soon enough.

* * *

**Note:**

**TELL ME IF YOU'RE CONFUSED!!**

**Sidney Millen by the way was the girl that Alice was posing as who was about to get married, and she's coming back with Pierre Pelonis who she now IS married to.**

**Lol.

* * *

**

**Just tell me what you thought of it, again, sorry it took so long to update-**

**But seriously, more reviews and hits MOTIVATES ME LIKE SOOOO MUCH!!

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Waiting on the World To Change

**Memo: You guys are, seriously, pretty good with reviews. I'm not kidding, it's like this story's a SEQUEL of all things, and besides like CJHayes and Opaque and stuff, no one ever does well on sequels, and while I know my reviews are like- what, hundreds below theirs- I wanted to let you guys know I'm VERY happy with how much you guys have reviewed. Starting from last chapter, I'm going to post who reviewed on here-**

**Bellamente: To clear up the Alice/Volturi thing, Alice made a deal with the Volturi that she would join them- and she was allowed to bring Jasper with her- if they brought Bella back to life.**

**grlserialkiller, JustmeSilly, Crazydreamergirl, Annie & Bella, Dazzled 1, and Vamp-wolf-lover.**

**I addressed Bellamente's question since it was commonly asked. Now again ANY questions whatsoever do NOT hesitate in asking me since I'll be MORE than happy to help you guys understand!**

**Song: Waiting on the World Change by John Mayer**

* * *

**Alice's View**

* * *

Me and all my friends  
We're all misunderstood  
They say we stand for nothing and  
There's no way we ever could

I didn't blame Jasper. I really didn't. Instead, I found myself easier to blame.

I was using him for granted, once again, I knew. And I had been doing this all of our lives together as well- thinking of him less than he was actually worth. And it ashamed me now, just as it had so many times before, that no matter what I did, I still thought of him as something to take for granted.

"Don't say it again," he warned, sitting beside me, his voice cautious.

"What?" I whispered, not wanting to let my cracked voice show.

"That you're sorry Alice," he shook his head, "I've heard it too many times already. And you know something, I don't want to hear it again because you never mean it- and if you had meant it, even a single one of those times, Alice, I would not have to be saying this again."

"Sometimes we screw up Jasper," I whispered once again. "And take those we love for advantage, because we know they won't be leaving us."

"Damn you Alice," he croaked, looking exasperated. "I know you know I'm not going to leave you, but I'm warning you Alice, one of these days I _will _leave you if you keep doing this. There's only so much I can take."

_Liar, _I told him, careful not to say it out loud.

Now we see everything that's going wrong  
With the world and those who lead it  
We just feel like we don't have the means  
To rise above and beat it

"Then why are you staying with me now?" I asked, my voice a bit louder. I didn't care if he thought I was crying or not- I knew he already knew. There was no point hiding anything with Jasper.

"Do you want me to leave then?" he asked, confused. While he could read emotions, he still had no idea what I was thinking.

"You know what will happen to me if you leave," I shook my head, my eyes drifting from the road in front of me to face him. He was struggling, I saw, to compose himself. From doing what, I didn't know.

"No, actually, I don't," he said, now facing me.

So we keep waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
It's hard to beat the system  
When we're standing at a distance

Quickly, I diverted my eyes. I didn't want him to understand- I knew he knew the gist of what I was feeling, but no what my thoughts were. No, only Edward could do that, and Edward wasn't here anymore.

"You haven't been happy Alice," he added, grimacing. "For a long time actually, even before Edward and Bella died there were always problems. When we met for the first time, I sensed you weren't happy then either. Simply curious. And Alice, I don't know why, but I've never felt that you were happy before. It's always been some emotion I couldn't understand, a few of them actually, and yet, I never felt happiness coming from you in so many years. What do I need to do, Alice," he said, facing me now, "what do I need to do to make you happy? Should I stay out of the way, and let you do what you want- whatever that is actually, because I've never known what you wanted? Should I go away for good and let you be- perhaps meet and find someone else, even? Anything to make you happy Alice, you name it and I'll do it."

I wondered why these lines were so familiar to me. They sounded so common, like every movie and book copied them, and now he was prying out of them.

Usually the heroine just gushed about him not understanding her. But this, I knew, could never be the case of him not understanding me. He understood _everyone. _

"Perhaps those feelings you didn't understand, Jasper," I said, "perhaps you didn't understand them since they were directed towards you. Maybe that's it," I shrugged, stopping at the red light, not daring to meet his eyes.

"And pray," he snorted, "what may those feelings be?"

"You're the only person I've ever trusted Jasper- and loved too. You know that, more than anything. I-"

I stopped then, bewildered.

I heard the car door slam shut.

He was walking away.

"What's wrong?" I said, baffled.

I could hear him from the sidewalk. "When you decide to tell me the truth," he said, not even bothering to face me, "you'll know where to find me."

"How would I know that?" I asked, ignoring the beeps behind me, motioning for me to go.

"If you knew me," he replied calmly, "you'd know." I drove off.

* * *

**Edward's View**

* * *

"This," Bella sighed, "has begun to bore me. Terribly. _Why," _she wondered aloud, "can't we go explore?"

"Because we don't know what will happen if we do- and whether or not we'll disappear if we do," I replied. This was a common question of hers now, for she didn't like it here, and quite frankly, neither did I.

"But I want to leave Edward. I know we aren't able to leave this area, basically, and we already climbed the tower and all, but now we've even climbed all the way back down. And I'm bored."

"You have a point of course," I shrugged, "but we can't leave apparently. What do you expect me to do about that?"

"Don't you know anything on ghosts?" she wanted to know, puzzled why I hadn't come up with anything yet.

"Don't argue with me," I sighed, knowing she'd stop and pout. It was beginning to get tiring nowadays. Nothing was happening- and we'd been stuck in the same position for days. We weren't keeping track.

"You know Edward," she began to warn, "the average day of a person is like ten hours if the person's stupid and has no life and never leaves the area. Usually the person sleeps in then. We tried. We can't sleep. Add eight to ten hours for an average day then. Usually a jobless person eats a lot, so that would be adding four to six hours of eating and entertainment. We can't eat. And our only entertainment has been watching people converse in French for the past several days and I don't exactly understand French and kind of don't want you to translate for me since that sucks the fun out of listening to other's conversations. And I-"

Putting a finger to her lips, I mouthed for her to be patient.

She shut up.

Someone was coming.

So we keep waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
Now if we had the power  
To bring our neighbors home from war  
They would have never missed a Christmas  
No more ribbons on their door  
And when you trust your television  
What you get is what you got  
Cause when they own the information, oh  
They can bend it all they want

* * *

**Alice's Point of View**

* * *

I reached Paris soon enough, by myself too, careful not to think too much into Jasper, for it would only confuse me more.

While most of me had wanted him to stay, there was still a part of me that wanted him to go.

And I didn't know how dominant that part of me was either.

And there were only three things I knew for sure as well. That I loved and trusted Jasper, and that he'd be the only one I'd ever love and trust as well. That I depended on him, so much more than he'd ever know. And that I'd never understand him.

That much was for certain, and that much I knew would never change.

What he didn't understand was that being with him, being with him had blocked out every other feeling there was really possible- happiness, sadness, even jealousy- and left only and understanding between.

It had left me alone now. Alone to go to Edward and Bella and explain to them why I had ignored them before- when I knew that they were calling for me. Left me to explain this wonderful deal with the Volturi I had made, and explain it just as well, blocking out the part of me giving myself up for them.

And if Jasper was here, I knew, Jasper would have known what to do and how to do it.

That's why we're waiting  
Waiting on the world to change

Parking my turbo in the nearest slot, I began walking towards the Eiffel, hoping that the pair of them were still there.

I couldn't help smiling, seeing Edward waiting upon my visit, Bella looking shocked behind him.

"You can hear me now Alice?" he craned his neck, looking at me hopefully.

"Yeah," I smiled, nodding.

"Rosalie can too apparently. Did you send her here, or did she come by herself?" he wanted to know.

I shrugged. I didn't know. Nor did I care.

"I need you to come with me," I began trying to explain. "The Volturi have agreed to turn you back into your original forms."

"How?" Bella inquired, before I could move on.

"First they have your bodies. Second, they originally took Edward's immortality and gave it to you- and the same with when I almost killed you they extracted you out of my mind and put you back into your body. Their using what they used then- your souls of some sort- to make you back into what you once were. They told me to bring you to them so they can help. Kapeesh?"

Edward nodded, Bella just looked shocked.

"What do they get out of this?" Edward wanted to know.

"It's a surprise," I smiled, hoping he'd just accept it as a mystery.

No such luck.

"What do you mean Alice?" he looked taken back.

Shoot.

"Nothing. It's not bad, I assure you that," I lied. "It's just a favor they owed me. That's all."

"For?" Edward wanted to know.

"For something I once did for them."

He still looked just as curious, and beginning to go on mad. Only Bella looked like she didn't care.

"But Alice," she said, confused, "we aren't able to leave this area. We're blocked. So how are you planning on getting us out of here?"

"Calling Rosalie," I smiled, making up the answer on the spot. I had no idea what they were talking about.

And within minutes, Rosalie was there and now, I found I was growing with anticipation, ready to figure out what Rosalie's new powers were exactly.

One day our generation  
Is gonna rule the population  
So we keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change

* * *

**Note: I didn't know what other song to do, so if you guys have any recommendations, please let me know since I kept trying to figure out what to do!!**

**I luved it when you guys reviewed last time,**

**And I hope you guys will again,**

**Seriously though,**

**Thanks for all your reviews last time**

**(and hopefully I can say this in my next chapter too)!**

**Zinthafan!!**

**(REVIEW!!)**


	6. Pretty Easy to Pretty Confusing

**Memo: Hey you guys, I know it's been like a MONTH since I updated, but I wanted to let you guys all know that it was FANFIC'S fault, because I did NOT want to update, and then my little update would be one of many different alerts you guys would get from fanfic, and most people just delete them, and then I'd rant about how angry I was that no one read it and reviewed!**

**So, lol, this overall, just works better!!

* * *

**

**Quick Overview: Alice made a deal with the Volturi that if they brought Bella and Edward back to life (which they somehow can), that she will stay with the Volturi for a while. Alice thought that only she could see Bella and Edward, but apparently Rosalie can too. Bella and Edward find that they are not able to leave the area where they both died, and now we're about to find out Rosalie's powers!

* * *

**

**Reviewers from last chapter: Addie W., Annie and Bella, NotMixedEqually, CrazyDreamerGirl, and sillylamb!**

**Thank you guys- and to all who read of course, as well!

* * *

**

**Rosalie's View

* * *

**

I laughed to myself inwardly, looking at Alice's tense excitement. She couldn't wait to see what my powers were. Edward, I found, was just a tad bit amused, and Bella was just a bit intrigued. Those two added together didn't equal Alice though.

Alice was just _so _excited, that I found it pretty ridiculous. But then again, if I found out a person like Emmett was good for anything besides kind of looking good, then perhaps I'd have just as much exuberance as Alice was clearly demonstrating right now.

This carpe diem (**he he, word-for-day-thing, meaning concern for the present, and not for the future) **for Alice _was _pretty funny. I made a quick mental check not to forget it later.

"Are you ready?" I asked, facing Bella and Edward, who were looking at me downwardly. They weren't floating, yet I was taller (than Bella at least) and they were looking _down _at me.

They both nodded, grasping each other's hands immediately.

I couldn't help snickering inside my head.

That was still pretty pathetic.

"Give me both of your hands," I say, "and close your eyes. I don't want any of you having them open. And don't you dare try peeking Edward- you can't read my mind either, and so you don't know why I'm making you do this. Don't ask questions," I finish before they can say anything.

They immediately give me both their hands, saddened about having to let go of each other's hands.

And yet again, I thought, they were absolutely pathetic.

They closed their eyes, their fingers as tightly wrapped around mine as their limited amount of strength would let them.

I could feel the hint of struggle from Edward.

He felt so weak this way.

Holding my hands, I walked both of them along the line, and immediately upon doing so, I twisted both their arms so that their necks were close enough that I could press down on the little vein of theirs, and knock them out.

I didn't want them seeing anything for awhile.

Turning towards Alice, I saw her look at me in shock. She didn't know what I was doing. Running forward to try to help me with them, she found that she was unable to do anything.

Her hands went right through them, verse mine, which could actually feel them and stuff like that.

To me they were real, 3-D, but yet to someone like Alice or anyone else really, they were just air so people would be able to go right through them.

Like real ghosts, I pondered.

And I was somewhat like a mediator, of course though, I did a whole lot more which I didn't want to risk anyone of them finding out. At least not for a while.

Carrying both of them, while Alice stared at me blankly, I went back to the car, glad that it was unlocked as I opened the door and quickly threw them inside.

Coming out of that zone that they were in before, they hadn't really changed much, you know, like normal people still weren't able to see them and stuff.

But now, that they were out, they would start fading unless they were fixed up pretty fast, which is why Alice didn't waste any time hopping into the driver's seat beside me and immediately starting the engine.

We both had our passports, had about one bag packed with nothing really in it- but if customs asked why were going without anything, it would be pretty easy.

And with Alice's driving, which was a good deal above the speed limit, the four of us reached Italy soon enough.

And from Italy, we got to Volterra soon enough.

And from Volterra, we got to our most favorite little place in the world, much faster than we had ever hoped.

**

* * *

Alice's View

* * *

**

I didn't know what Rosalie was doing, but I didn't bother asking. She knew what she was doing, and that was enough for me. Explanations weren't exactly going to lift my mood anytime soon. They'd just leave me more confused of a person than I already was.

She had knocked them out though, right after she had got them out. Got them so fast that they didn't even know what had happened.

And when she swung both their bodies so near to her, her mouth dangerously close to both their necks, I immediately panicked.

They were real to Rosalie- their touch definitely, but probably their taste, their smell, their _blood. _She could probably sense it.

Though she'd never had much of a problem with blood though, not like the rest of us. She was about half-way to Carlisle-ilum, or whatever his whole entire blood doesn't mean anything to me type of thing.

Her reactions weren't like ours whenever we sensed blood. She didn't immediately want to pounce. She didn't notice it before the cut or something was even made. In fact, it even took her about a full half second to notice the blood, for it to catch her attention- which was still a _lot._

But then again, she had converted willingly over to Carlisle's practice of non-blood. I hadn't really known the difference at the time between human blood, and animal blood. Things didn't make sense then. I just did what Carlisle told me to do, and Jasper just did what I told him to do.

Those were pretty easy times, I remembered in remorse. I did stuff before even thinking about it- since, well, there really wasn't much to think about.

And now I had to think before I did stuff because I didn't know what to do.

From pretty easy, my life had led me to pretty confusing.

Not all that much fun, really.

Engaged in my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Marcus was standing in front of us, Bella, and Edward laid down in front of him. And Rosalie, Rosalie, I noticed, she wasn't anywhere in sight. She had disappeared. My car, I knew, was still there though. Apparently she had run off. Too bad it wasn't sunny outside, I sighed. But then again, even if it was, she'd still probably find a way to run off.

I wondered what she was scared of.

I hadn't been listening, I now knew, when Marcus had started raising his voice at me to leave the room immediately.

And I didn't object- didn't even try to really, there honestly was no point.

I didn't know what he'd do to Bella and Edward, but all I could really hope was that it was better than their current situation anyway. Being locked in torture or whatever was better than actually being stuck in Paris with nothing to do. At least in torture, your mind was focused on something- escape. Your thoughts were always enveloped, and you could think a lot more clearly, verse how in a normal environment they'd just be stuck bored and would try just about anything to get out- not even knowing what to do.

Personally though, I'd rather be in the bored situation than in the border. But for people like Edward, I knew he'd need a motive which torture would probably provide. I didn't even know how torture would happen, since apparently only Rosalie could touch them, and I wasn't so sure about anyone else really, but if they'd brought Bella back to life before, and made Edward human, they could probably do a heck lot more than Rosalie.

Going into the reception area, I found an eager Aro waiting for me, ready to show me the depths of my wonderful new home.

"Will Jasper be joining us?" he asked, looking at me pleasantly.

I just shrugged.

"And you know you're here for probably a half century at least?" he asked, smiling slightly.

And I just sighed.

What else could I do?

I was stuck, and Jasper, my gosh, Jasper didn't even know what was happening to me.

If I was lucky though, he'd forget about me and move foward, to far, far away land where I couldn't harm him anymore.

And the positive side of living with the Volturi, who knew if I'd even come out alive?

**

* * *

Note: WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**SERIOUSLY, TELL ME!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	7. 5199

**Memo: Hey you guys, it's been almost 20 days since the last update, but you have to admit it's sooner than the before update of that!!**

**Okay-**

**Reviewers from last chapter:**

**Annie & Bella, Notmixedequally, Bellamente, CrazyDreamerGirl and Addie W!**

**THANK YOU to those who reviewed and read!!**

* * *

* * *

Jasper found out.

That's what happens apparently when you're married, so when one person disappears, the other idiot comes trying to follow that person with their air-headed mind.

Jasper wasn't very happy, to add to that anyway.

He said Bella and Edward's problems were not ours, and he didn't like that I'd cast myself into it for at least a _century _because he didn't know what to do in the mean time, and according to him, there was no way he would ever join me because he wasn't as big of a ditz as I was.

Bella and Edward's choice was made, the speech of his had claimed, while standing at the foot of my new bed. It was _their _decision, and it was not _our _responsibility to pay for it- and when I mentioned that I didn't mind, and he wasn't really paying for it- and he added how he doesn't know how I lasted this long in the cruel, mean world if I was so sensitive.

And he did leave eventually, breaking my door when he was storming out, in the process. And I was pretty sad too, that was such a great looking door- full fledged mahogany from some type of jungle.

So that left me, in my new little home, on my bed coveniently made of granite- from Brazil nevertheless- and my canopy made from silk acquired from China. My room was a lot bigger too, with a lot more area and could easily take over both mine _and _Jasper's room with it's massive size.

And well, due to me having visions, and Aro's power being if he touched someone he could know whatever they had felt one time or another- and so I had switched to a burqa- which was this wonderful little garment that Muslims- the followers of Islam- wore so they could hide every feature of their body except for their hair.

So this erased most of the threat that Aro would know what I was thinking.

Sadly, there wasn't much I was thinking anyway- but just in case I might think of something.

There was nothing much happening in my life lately, no real joy besides reading Vogue every now and there, and maybe Jasper dropping into to scream at me.

But besides that, nothing.

I did hear of Bella and Edward though, in some of my visions.

They had decided to stay away from me- whatever that reason may be- but I did see them, nevertheless.

And they were just _so _happy, and while I didn't say this to Jasper, doing this was _totally _worth it. It made them happy, and well, I wasn't really losing anything.

At least now I knew I had something to do in my life- stay here, but at least I knew what my boundaries were, and what I could and couldn't do.

But of course, no one really cared what I did and didn't do- they just made sure I didn't leave this area for more than two weeks every few months.

Though, my first week had almost passed and I was nowhere _near _two or three months or visiting time.

They let me pick my supply of food, and for that I just chose kine blood since that was a whole lot better than hunting.

I didn't particularly enjoy fighting for killing like Edward and Emmett did.

Their enjoyment at hunting had made me sick.

It was too bad for me though, that even this feature couldn't make me sick anymore since I wouldn't hear any of it, see any of it- or anything really, and perhaps never since I'm not even sure if after a century I'd be allowed to come back home.

So much could've happened in that time- and here I was still at a week.

So about 52 weeks in a year.

Times 52 by 100 years.

Giddy, I thought, 5200 weeks overall.

One week passed.

So now 5199 more weeks to go at the least of this whole charade.

The Volturi mansion was ridiculously large, overall, for multiple living-rooms, and ball rooms, and a ridiculous supply of equipment for all different things too.

Heidi also found the joy in showing me the room were they stored some of their money- most of it was made of books, but also gold bars apparently.

She showed me records that the Volturi kept on just about every new, and old vampire created for the past thousand years, as long as the Volturi had been together.

I'd also seen the list of cold-ones that had been alive since before the Volturi, and that list itself was somewhere around ten overall, but growing apparently.

It was hard to find someone older, since only Marcus, Caius's, and Aro's skin seemed to writher.

And there wasn't much to judge on in the first place, until, usually, a rumored person was brought in and Aro found out however long that person had lived.

But finally getting through Vogue, eventually, I flopped it to the side and laid to rest on my bed. Unsurprisingly, I was tired.

It was a pretty new feeling too- for I'd never remembered feeling anything like this before.

But again, I was feeling really strange nowadays anyway.

Ever since about seven and four and a half hours ago, I'd began to develop symptoms that I didn't know about, or didn't know what to do with.

My body had began deforming too, well- at least my hands were going cracked, like _dry, _I thought.

The skin was peeling- or whatever I had was peeling anyway.

I was starting to doze sometimes.

My consciousness was beginning to get disturbed easily, now getting distracted from the simplest things.

The blood I drank now would come out gurgling through my mouth for my disgust of it.

I couldn't bring it down my throat.

I was feeling emotions too, which I didn't know what to do with.

I had feelings, such as happy, anger, joy- nothing I really had before.

Sure, I knew what it was and knew to remorse and make up for it earlier, but now- now this stuff actually _charged _at me.

I was something I wasn't before.

It was like, I thought...like I was turning human.

* * *

Carlisle was the one to tell me.

I had learned of Alice's sacrifice for Bella and myself, and well, I had learned more than just that.

I learned of the basic deal of course, that she'd stay with them- and that was enough to make me go haywire since there was no way she deserved anything like that.

And then Carlisle informed me of another fact, her body apparently, according to Jasper, was changing.

She was developing a smell now.

He wanted to jump on her, Carlisle had told me.

Because around her, I knew, he was completely relaxed and himself- and this meant that there was a part of Alice that now drew him near.

And I asked him what he had meant.

And apparently the Volturi had done something to Alice, testing her with something, and now, well, Alice wasn't one of us anymore.

She wasn't human or anything like that either.

Carlisle didn't know what she was, I hadn't seen her, and was too scared to see her anyway.

And well, Bella didn't go to the Volturi area in the first place, so were fine with that.

According to Rosalie, who had begun appearing around me more than I ever recalled, we were safe from her finding out because her vision were, at the current time, happening a lot less frequently.

She wouldn't have much of a chance of knowing currently.

I didn't ask Rosalie how she knew this though.

Jasper had been acting weird too, though I guessed it was probably with those occasional times that he went to visit Alice.

He'd been here only one day though, ever since I had come back, and the rest we knew he spent in Volterra- near Alice, though we knew she didn't know what he was doing exactly.

It was for Bella's safety that we had come back to Paris, the sight of both our deaths. We couldn't risk the Volturi at all, and we didn't want to even take a chance- though we knew that they didn't attack in their own city.

But we were happy.

Bella was adjusting to a life in Paris, where I told her we'd be moving around. She seemed enthralled when she had found out. I didn't tell her about Alice though, over a year hadn't made me _that _dense.

She'd probably just do something pretty stupid.

She had asked where Alice was though, and I had just told her that Alice had some buisness to attend to.

She didn't ask me after that, though I had a feeling she already knew.

Five minutes later though, when I was still pondering on a couch over a book I was reading about diseases that could occur to people like me apparently, someone called.

The caller ID had restricted noted.

Figured, I thought, it was always restricted or private or unknown nowadays.

Though, unfortuantely, some of those unknown were telemarketers most of the time.

Picking up the phone though, I heard that it was Alice.

She had begun talking to Rosalie.

"What do you need Alice?" Rose had asked.

"You know," Alice had replied, "I need to borrow you and the features I-just-learned-about-yours-recently for a bit."

"Don't worry," Rose replied. "I already know where you are. Though no one here agreed to tell me anything Alice, like they're trying to guard you from me. Carlisle and Edward believe they're the only one that know. And they think Jasper's spending all his time in Volterra- can you believe it?"

I could hear Alice laughing over the phone.

"I'll see you soon Li," Rose chirped, clicking off the phone.

Two minutes later, I heard a grunted sound coming down the stairs.

Rosalie.

"Where are you going Rose?" I asked, feigning boredom through my little book. "With all those bags, are you leaving Emmett for someone?" I laughed at my own joke.

"You wish," she retorted. "Just going to go visit France while I'm at it, you know," she said, "for the fun of it."

"Okay," I shrugged, "have fun and be back within a week."

"Whatever," I could hear her rolling her eyes.

I heard the liar's car driving away a minute later.

* * *

**ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, ASK!!-  
NOW'S THE TIME!**

**(and later too of course!)**

**REVIEW YOU GUYS!!**

**No matter how small it is, it's also open to ANONYMOUS!!**

TILL NEXT TIME THEN!


	8. Bella, Bella

* * *

**Thank you guys!

* * *

**

* * *

* * *

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

"Hey, hey, you you, I know that you like me," I sung along, listening to Avril Lavigne.

"No, it's not a secret," I hummed, as I was drawing a petty little design on my cloth.

I was waiting for Rosalie to arrive, since well, the Volturi didn't really care about whatever I did as long as I didn't leave for too long.

I was free and bored all the rest of the time though anyway, seeing as how I wasn't allowed to leave the mansion's perimeter for a while.

I can't say I wasn't having a blast though, watching my body conform and my tongue just start changing colors randomly, finally settling on blackish type color.

Loads of fun, you know- and I couldn't even take aspirin like normal people did to make all the pain go away.

Another bonus to the joyride, I had to say.

But I was hoping Rosalie would know what to do, and just thinking at that, I heard my door being shoved open.

I didn't even bother telling her to develop manners, being so glad that she was even here.

"Long time, no see," I nodded my head at her, grinning. "How've you been?"

"Fine since last week," she smiled, plopping herself beside me, and looking intently at my design. "Interested in petals now, aren't you?" she laughed, tracing her finger through all the designs I had etched.

"Gee, thanks," I rolled my eyes, teasing.

"Well, I've come here for buisness Alice, and that's how we're going to play it," she said, looking firm and me into the eye.

Managing to retain it for almost a moment, she started giggling hard, me joining her.

"No, no, you're right," I said, straightening up.

"I don't know what's happening, and I'm starting to get drowsy- so what can you tell me?" I asked, giving her my hand, while she began inspecting the lines.

"Peculiar," she muttered, tracing at the arrangement of lines.

"I didn't know you had a degree in palm-reading Rose," I criticized, raising my eyebrows ever so slightly. But then again, she was the only hope I had.

"Shush," she whispered, experimenting with the hand, trying to gently break it and squash it. Testing the wrist, feeling where the bones were, and watching it's reaction when it touched her _own _wrist, seeing if that had any affect on me.

Finally, she gave me my hand back.

"You're fine," she sighed, "it's nothing serious. You've just began adjusting to the climate here, and, well, I suspect that you're body's just adjusting to something- well, I don't know how to tell you Alice," she inhaled, then exhaled, then inhaled...

"You can tell me," I said, looking at her cautiously.

"That's the reaction when some part of your 'sire' in some terms, transfers into you, meaning that the person who 'sired' you, is here," she finished calmly.

"That was so much?" I started laughing nervously.

"Well, I don't know," she shrugged, then started talking about home life.

But the person who had the rest of the answers to my birth would be here, I knew, and I had to find whoever that was.

* * *

"Are we going somewhere?" I eyed him speculatively, he seemed to be plotting something.

"Do you _want _to go somewhere?" he turned to me from his CD shelf, and shrugged. 'Where would you prefer to go?"

"Ha," I barked. "You've made plans every other day this week besides today, in which you have _Visit _written in your planner. What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" he asked me plainly, as if he didn't know what the problem was. Upset that he wasn't telling me, I grabbed a CD from behind me marked 'favorites' and chucked it at him, leaving the room promptly.

"_Bella," _I heard him shouting.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, looking like he was preparing for a laugh.

"He's being his normal retarded self," I scoffed, "and refusing to tell me what he has planned for tonight."

Jasper nodded acknowlegdly. "I forgot you hated surprises. Scared of how much money it's going to cost him?"

"Well," I flustered, "I...I, yes, I don't want him to spend too much money on me, but this is seriously ridiculous. The last surprise from him I had was him leaving me for Brazil or something- remember that? The idiot thought it was funny to leave me because he thought he'd kill me. Too bad I've already died."

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" Jasper said, ignoring the part where I was getting at me having to fly to Italy the first time.

"Sure," I shrugged. "Where are we going?"

"I don't want your hubby to know, I'll tell you in the car," Jasper smirked, leading the way.

And soon enough, I was buckling my seatbelt in his orange Nissan and heading toward x land.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, facing him as we rounded Crescent Boulevard.

"For you to decide actually," he said, "I'm just driving randomly. This was your little husband-u wouldn't find out where we were going and wouldn't come up randomly on us. I even turned off my phone so he doesn't get some type of GPA device or whatever. Not very trusting he is," Jasper started murmuring to himself.

"Why go through all that trouble?" I coughed. "What _were _you thinking was going to happen?"

"Well," Jasper started grinning, "I was hoping we could go to the Catacombs, which is right here in Paris. There are bones dating back here from the 1400 century, and it used to-"

"I know what the Catacombs are," I scowled, "but why do want to go there?"

Jasper remained silent for a moment, before speaking up. "I've found that going there has helped me with me blood problem actually, I'm almost as good as Esme is now."

"Did Edward guess that?" I asked, "And was that the reason he didn't stop me from going with you due to the wonderful little events at my eighteenth birthday party?"

"Yeah," Jasper nodded, smiling. "I'm not that bad anymore."

'That's good," I nodded, and wanting to break the sudden akwardness, turned on the radio, finding a somewhat English station.

_Near, far, where ever you are_

_You are safe in my heart in_

_And my heart will go on and more..._

_Love was just one time in _

"Lust for redemption, in my heart forever, you'll go," Jasper sung, his melodious voice somehow cracking- and shocking me that now I was able to distinguish different types of voices from their type.

"They always have Celine Dion on here," he stated, "this song and _That's the Way It Is _is always popular among the people who do, and don't know English here actually," he finished, glancing towards me to look towards my reaction.

"I miss Titanic," I sighed, saddened that I hadn't seen a picture of Leonardo DiCaprio in a while, even though I had Edward and Jasper and Emmett and the rest of them to look at and all, it's still hard to forget a natural hottie.

"Esme's favorite movie," he nodded knowingly. "And we're there now," he said, parking in front of a colloseum type thing.

"This isn't the Catacombs," I looked at him suspiciously. "I've seen the outside, this isn't it."

"I know," Jasper nodded. "But we threw off Edward if he was following us. He still doesn't trust me, you see. But I just wanted to prepare you that Edward called over your parents a while ago, and is making them come over here. He faked a winning for them, and he's planning on surprising them with you still being alive."

"Edward wouldn't do that," I retorted, just at the same type, I saw an angered Edward scolding Jasper, "You shouldn't have told her," he said, trying to say it too low for my ears, but still manage a loud voice nevertheless.

Too bad for him he didn't say it low enough.

"You _loser,"_ I cried, hitting Jasper, and shouting, "Drive, drive."

Leaving Edward behind in the dust once again, and calling "_Bella, Bella," _after me.

* * *

"You knew you had to see them _sometime," _I said, trying to make her understand, pulling her through the Louvre doors with me. "You couldn't just stay away forever. You still have parents who love you and all, and haven't stopped."

"But you don't even know how long we're going to be _alive _or whatever we are, in the first place. We came back from death or whatever, but for how long? What if we die tomorrow, what's supposed to happen then? Are they supposed to get the news right after they meet me? What _then _Edward?" she shouted, looking angry and hurt- though trying to hide the hurt part.

"Just come on Bella," I kept trying, "you know it's for the best."

"What if we die right in front of them?" she persisted. "Is she supposed to _watch _me die then?"

"Oh Bella," I sighed. "Get ready," I whispered in her ear abruptly, "they're right through that door."

"Edward...Edward," she whispered nervously, her heart beating palpitating, "I can't do this, I-"

But it was too late for that apparently, since right ahead of her, a pair of doors opened, and a shrieking of "_Bella, Bella,"_ shouted all over again.

* * *

**Note: I know people were complaining about it being more about Alice, and they were right, so Alice's part should be getting smaller and smaller every chapter, and Bella's woes coming to light.**

**Any questions, ASK- I DO reply to reviews (non-anonymous).**

**REVIEW!!**


	9. Reunion

* * *

* * *

* * *

I was furious at him, how could he _do _this?

Seriously.

I thought he'd be turning me sometime soon, seeing as I was back to being human, and he- whatever he was really, if vampire was really the word for it- and I'd have to leave them all over again.

What was he _thinking? _I cried to myself.

I was supposed to be changed really soon anyway, unless...horror struck me, unless this was his other plan to keeping me human longer.

He knew I wouldn't want to hurt Charlie and Renee like this, coming back from the dead from over a year ago, and then dying- or so it would appear to them- so recently.

But I let the thoughts leave me, hugging Renee back.

Turning my head, I saw Charlie with tears in his eyes, shaking his head back and forth, as if he wasn't believeing what he was seeing.

I was supposed to be dead to them, I reminded myself.

My clothes were even turning wet, and I wasn't sure whether it was through Renee's tears, or my own. And I hated myself for this too, thinking that some _boy _was worth more than them- when, of course, I loved Edward more than anything, but how could I leave my parents believing that I'd died once more?

I didn't like this one bit.

Turning my head the other way, I saw Edward flash a smile at me, the half-crooked grin of his, not meeting his eyes though.

He knew I wasn't coming back.

Deciding to dread over that later though, I pulled myself off Renee, and wiped away her tears with the sudden hankerchief I'd found myself holding.

"Did he call you?" I asked gently, wiping her face from the fresh batch of tears.

"Yesterday," Charlie whispered, speaking up for the first time. Coming to my side, he started stroking my hair, as if not believing that I was even there.

I didn't blame him.

To me, it didn't seem like all that long ago that I'd seen them. To me, it was just a matter of weeks when I'd seen them last.

To them, of course, it was much longer than that- over a year that they'd thought I was dead now.

I didn't even know what to tell them.

But they seemed to not care how I'd suddenly came back.

Crying, I turned to hug him as well.

Happiness washed over me for a second, knowing that I was finally seeing them again. But realizing that I didn't even know when I'd see them again, I only hugged him harder, wanting to make the moment last.

People were staring at us, I knew. As though we were some type of exhibition. Hissing angrily, I didn't want them to disturb this reunion.

I was lost, that part was for sure. I didn't know what to do next, but instead, began memorizing every part of Charlie and Renee, so I could carry it with me forever.

Charlie, for instance, he'd definitely lost a lot of weight since when I'd seen him- not that he weighed all that much to start with. He looked paler too.

Seperating myself from him, we started walking around the museum. I'd never been here before, and neither had the two of them.

Going through painting after painting, I found that neither of the three of us were looking at that, but instead, were memorizing each other. Charlie for instance, his breathing came out in a rhythm...tum ta tum...tum ta tum...the pattern reminding me of panting, but somehow different.

And Renee, it sounded like she was gasping, as though she still didn't believe what was happening. And still crying, it seemed she was on the verge of hysteria.

And knowing it was my fault, I didn't know whether Renee was crying harder than me, or me than her.

Charlie still looked confunded, not believing what was happening.

Turning myself around, we began walking out of there. Renee and Charlie didn't care about the audience, but I certainly did.

As soon as I walked out, I saw a car waiting for us right outside.

Edward.

I thought he'd left.

The three of us getting in his volvo, the same one he had before ironically. And neither Renee nor Charlie nor I said anything during the long car ride home, Edward being sure to keep the speed at limit.

Crying, I finally fell asleep with my head on Renee's shoulder.

* * *

I awoke before anyone else, finding myself back in the house with Charlie and Renee on each side of me, letting them sleep.

Walking myself to the door, looking at them once more before I left the room, I immediately turned the corner.

I started going through the house, looking for him. I saw all of them really...minus Alice of course. No one knew where she was nowadays.

Jasper...Rosalie...Emmett...Carlisle...Esme- just not him.

Finally, turning my head in defeat, I started going back upstairs, only to find Rosalie waiting for me at the top of them.

"He's at the Eiffel," she said, her eyes meeting my own. "The sun will rise soon, so you have to hurry," she whispered urgently. "I can drive you if you like."

Baffled, I nodded my head. "He didn't want to tell me, did he?" I asked, my eyes beginning to get a little wet. I didn't know what was happening.

Rosalie started descending down the stairs at my speed. "What's happening?" I asked her, when I reached the bottom of the stairs. "What's he doing?"

"He doesn't know what to do now," she spoke slowly, pausing on some words. "He knows that changing you has gotten out of the question now. So he's thinking about what to do during the rest of his life...trying to see what's out there for him after you die."

"He won't change me anymore then?" I asked, looking up to her for advice. We were in the car now, she driving.

"Bella," she spoke softly. "I remember telling you once how terrible it was for me when he left once, and how we started breaking apart. That's the meaning of what we _are," _she said calmly, though I could hear the panic behind her voice, knowing she hadn't meant for me to hear that.

"I know how it is with love, Bella," she continued, "how it breaks people apart, how it's only their families they can go to in the end. But for you Bella, it's easier. Humans can claim they've been through so much, how they've clung together and how they don't get broken apart from even the most absurd of things.

"We've gone through it all, you know..." her voice had turned to teary. She didn't try to hide it now. "That if we lose even one of us, we're broken. Remember how strongly Victoria reacted to James death? How passive she was and how she kept trying to track you, even a year later. We're lost without each other, and honestly, after losing Edward, and...losing you too, Bella," she was whispering now. "We almost broke apart. That's why Alice did what she did."

I was confused. "What did Alice do?" I asked.

"For you and Edward to come back to life," she said, "Alice gave herself up to the Volturi for a century. It was the only way Bella," Rosalie explained.

I was quiet after that, and she didn't continue.

Long moments passed, and I was wondering what I would tell Charlie and Renee when I got back. What my story would be for them...

How I came back to life when I was supposed to be dead, when my _remains _were even found.

"We're here," Rosalie's voice interrupted my thoughts, and I looked up at the long tower in front of me.

"Thank you, Rose," I whispered, getting out of the car.

"Can I help you?" A man of about five and twenty asked, looking tired at me from his booth.

Slipping him something from her pocket, Rosalie pecked me on the cheek once and left. Looked befuddled at the money, it was only sheer terror that kept me from laughing.

It was like I had told Edward once.

"_You never did tell me," he had murmured once a few year ago, as we were going to his house before we had the vote for my mortality._

"_What?" I had asked him then, confused._

"_What your great problem is."_

"_I'll give you one guess," I had sighed, and reached to touch the tip of his nose with my index finger._

_He had nodded. "I'm worse than the Volturi," he had said grimly. "I guess I've earned that."_

_I had rolled my eyes at his comment. "The worst that the Volturi can do is kill me." _

_He had waited with tense eyes._

"_You can leave me," I explained to him once, "The Volturi, Victoria...they're nothing compared to that."_

Tears already silently destroying me from the inside, the man kept bringing me up the tower, as I motioned for him to bring me to the very top.

I don't think Edward even noticed as I stepped out onto the platform. "What are you doing here?" I whispered, standing beside him.

He was peering down below us.

"That's where we fell," he grinned, whispering and pointing, moments later. "Where we both died."

I didn't know what to say, and just watched him instead, taking his hand into my own. Tracing the pattern of his palm wordlessly.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, what seemed like hours later, but was only minutes. "For bringing Charlie and Renee here, I know you don't want to hurt them, and make them go through all of this."

"It's all right," I said gently, bringing his palm up to my face, and kissing it. "I know you didn't mean any harm. But how long are your games going to last Edward?" I asked, not daring to look him into the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, playing innocent.

I sighed. "Will you ever change me?" I asked, my eyes at his hand. "Isn't that why you brought my parents here in the first place, to keep me from ever getting changed, to becoming one of you?"

He simply nodded. "I don't want you to be in this world Bella, this one of lies, no friends or family. This one of running around all the time, from location to location, scared that someone might recognize you. I don't want you to hate me," he said gently. "As I know you w-"

Freely crying now, I took my hand and slapped him, right across the face, ignoring how much it hurt me.

"I hate you _now, _Edward. As you had promised me that you wouldn't leave me, and you'd stay with me. You promised so much- remember the prom, Edward, how you said you'd never let me go? And the year before last when you said the only thing to convince me that you weren't leaving was time? And last night was the last time I was supposed to see you anyway, wasn't it?

"You're so happy for yourself that you've finally built up the courage to leave me, after all this while. What about Alice, Edward? She gave herself up to the Volturi for us, isn't she a friend? And family, what about Esme? And locations, I've never felt home _anywhere _in my life Edward until I met you're family, I'm fine anywhere. I-"

"Shh, Bella," he said, bringing a finger to my mouth, my eyes trailing up to finally meet him in the eyes. And what I saw there surprised me, not the gold or black I was used to...but a flash of green.

Blinking my eyes twice, I thought it just to be a trick of light.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, hugging me to his chest, "but you have to know that this is for the best. That you have a family that loves you, Charlie and Renee- what can they do without you, Bella? You claimed once that Renee had her life with Phil, Charlie managed well enough alone, and where did that lead them? They weren't fine, they didn't manage. What are you going to do without them? You-"

"Actually," I sighed, bringing up the courage for a slight smile now, "I thought of something for them. I-"

"And what are you going to tell them," he continued, pretending like he hadn't heard me. "How you came back to life? Do you just want to die all over them once more? Do you want to leave Renee broken, lost, moving from state to state? And Charlie, he quit his job a while ago, and you know how he likes to hang onto things, like your mother for instance- and they broke up over twenty years ago. How do you think he can let his only kid go, Bella? How do you-"

Removing his hand from my mouth, and not even bothering to listen to his lecture, I kissed him, bringing my mouth up to his, gently at first, and then more passionately...

A minute later, I broke apart, bringing my mouth to his ear.

"_The truth," _I whispered, giggling slightly.

And moved, once more, to kiss him once again, being careful not to break apart until the sun covered both of us...

* * *

**Note: I think I'm beginning to get some of my touch back, but I'm not sure how many of you guys are going to read this!**

**Review!!**


End file.
